Remote access to secure computing devices has rapidly increased. This increase has resulted in part from the prevalence of online applications that were once limited to brick-and-mortar settings. However, some of these online applications, such as online banking applications, require additional security to be provided to prevent fraudulent accesses. Moreover, spoofing websites may mimic the legitimate websites and intercept Internet traffic intended for such legitimate websites. Such spoofing websites can be used to steal personal information pertaining to an individual for fraudulent purposes. The use of online applications has increased further due to mobile technologies which provide the promise of more efficient use of time by allowing interactions with other people and institutions at any time and place.
Additional functionalities and components are becoming standard for mobile devices as well. For example, global positioning satellite (GPS) receivers are common in mobile devices.